664
Angelique agrees to help save Victoria if Barnabas agrees to resume their marriage. Synopsis : Night at Collinwood, but this is not Collinwood as it exists in the present. It is the Collinwood of 1796. For Barnabas Collins has been drawn back into the past. Forces from beyond the grave have brought him here to save the life of Victoria Winters. Today he will succeed or fail. In returning to the past he has had to pay a penalty. He has become what he was, and as a consequence he must endure wave upon wave of terror. Terror that will seemingly never end. Barnabas tells Ben of Crystal's body and he agrees to help him dispose of it. When they return to the study they find Angelique in her place. Angelique reveals that she has been sent back to the past as a punishment for her behavior in the future. She offers to help Barnabas save Victoria, on the condition that he remain in the past with her. He reluctantly agrees. At the jail Victoria and Peter discuss their past. Victoria tries to tell him how she already lived through this once before, but Peter doesn't understand. Barnabas arrives and tells them that Victoria can be saved, if she remains calm and follows his instructions. She agrees. He tells her that she must go to the gallows and not panic. She doesn't seem to quite believe him, but the jailors come to take her away. She and Peter kiss passionately and he pledges his undying love for her. He swears that he will find her somehow. Barnabas confides his plan to Peter. Peter doesn't believe that Angelique would be willing to help Victoria, but Barnabas insists that she has agreed to it. Her plan is to have Victoria collapse at the gallows and appear dead, then be revived at Collinwood. However, when Victoria is led to the gallows there is no sign of Angelique. Victoria is hanged. Memorable quotes : Angelique: I must remain in this century now, as a punishment for the mistakes I made in the past. Mistakes I will never make again. ---- : Angelique: It is true that I never was very fond of Miss Winters. ---- : Barnabas: Can I trust you? : Angelique: Can you save Victoria Winters alone? Then you have no choice. You must trust me. ---- : Angelique: You made a wise decision, Barnabas. One you should have made many years ago, when we first met. ---- : Ben: You're a fool to trust her. : Barnabas: I know her better than you do. ---- : Barnabas: If I don't save Victoria Winters, then I don't know what will happen. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford * Carolyn Groves as Victoria Winters * ← Anthony Goodstone as Jailer * Audrey Larkin as Crystal Cabot (uncredited) * James Shannon as Hangman (uncredited) * David Groh as Hangman's Assistant (uncredited) * Timothy Gordon as Spectator (uncredited) * Pieter Jan Van Niel as Spectator (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * Ben and Barnabas walk from the foyer to the study and the camera follows them through a dark corridor, the first time this has happened. * The end credits give a production year of 1969. Story * It is never revealed how Angelique escaped the vampire curse she was under when last seen in 628. Only that she has been sent back to the past as a punishment for her behavior in the future. * TIMELINE: Day 260 begins, and will end in 665. Victoria is hanged at midnight. Angelique will return at sunset tomorrow for Barnabas. Bloopers and continuity errors * Angelique is in dark shadow as she strikes the bargain with Barnabas. * When Barnabas and Ben start their walk from the foyer, the Collinwood's front doors are wide open. (Presumably, this is where the camera is set up for the close-up shot of Barnabas, when he was hollering for Ben.) * As Barnabas talks to Peter, part of the cell behind Peter moves about. * Just before the door opens as Victoria is led to the gallows, at the left of the screen a crew member can be seen squatting while holding a light. * Anthony Goodstone flubs when he says, "Dispose with her... dispose of her body." * Lara Parker can be seen for a long time in the corner of the room before her scene starts. * Peter 's use of "O.K." with Vicki in her cell is a bit anachronistic - either he picked it up from her, or perhaps there's still something of Jeff Clark left in him? External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 664 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 664 - Sproat's Last Stand The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 664 Gallery ( }}) 664.jpg|Angelique Returns 664r.jpg|Barnabas' Plan 664zb.jpg|Victoria Hanged Category:Dark Shadows episodes